La guerre, un jeu typiquement féminin
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Un monde régi par les terribles hommes d'un roi mystérieux mais puissant... ceuxci restent perplexes lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que le royaume n'est pas totalement sous leur contrôle les represaillent approchent!
1. Une île bien mystérieuse

SDK ne m'appartient pas

_U o X o U o X o U o X o U o X o U_

Dans un petit café, à une table particulièrement animée.

Akira (qui soupire) : Bonten calme toi, tu es fatiguant

Bonten (debout sabre à la main face à un jeune garçon) : Laisse moi Akira je ne peux pas, moi le futur empereur du Japon, me laisser insulter de cette manière !

Sasuke (qui soutint le regard de son adversaire du jour) : Laisse tomber Akira ce n'est qu'un Gorille et il est bien connu que les animaux sont tous dénués d'intelligence.

Sur ses mots le combat reprit de plus belle.

Yukimura (se levant) : Taisez vous ! Bande de sauvages! Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir et interviewer deux belles auteurs de fiction.

En effet, deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers la table l'une rougissait et l'autre regardait par la fenêtre. L'une était fine avec des cheveux courts portant de jolis vêtements couleur bleue, l'autre était plutôt petite avec des formes généreuses cachées sous de larges vêtements.

Elles s'installèrent et saluèrent respectueusement Yukimura.

Yukimura : Alors mesdemoiselles, comment allez vous ?

Nanamy : J'ai faim!

Hinata Sky : Moi aussi, y a du Babybel ?

Yukimura ayant deux grosse gouttes sur le haut du crâne : Bien, commençons, jolie libellule, alors qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à écrire cette fiction?

Nanamy ( avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : L'imagination!

Hinata Sky (qui soupire) : J'avais pas le choix sinon elle allait me harceler jusqu'à ce que je craque.

Yukimura : Alors prochaine question, Je . .

Nanamy (qui regarde niaisement sa partenaire) : Si tu préfére je peux faire du foot avec toi et ton équipe de. . debile winner, nan excuse de devil winner, surtout avec Simon !

Yukimura (se plaignant) : Et ma question ?

Hinata Sky (qui soupire de plus belle) : Ouais, ouais. Bon il arrive le Babybel ?

Nanamy : Ouais !! Je veux aussi

Yukimura (qui tente a tout prix de se faire remarquer par les filles laisse tomber en soupirant) : Bon je crois qu'on devra mettre l'interview à plus tard.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1: _ _Une île bien mystérieuse_

_O o O o O o O o O _

L'aigle survolait la Terre des Humanis, ses grandes ailes majestueuses brassant l'air avec grâce et légèreté. Le domaine s'étendait à perte de vue: des collines verdoyantes bordées par une mer d'un bleu étincelant sous un soleil radieux. Le paysage était exquis et féerique, il respirait la paix et la tranquillité mais ce n'était là qu'une façade. Non loin de là, le premier village s'offrait déjà à la vue du volatile qui amorça lentement sa descente vers le plus haut bâtiment: un immense palais de pierres noires qui dominait le reste des habitations.

Plus bas, dans l'une des pièces du château, deux jeunes hommes se disputaient autour de ce qui ressemblait à un plan du domaine.

- Regarde! lança l'un d'eux. Zabimaru ton aigle est revenu!

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque, Shinrei? grondait un beau garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Calme toi Akira! soupira le dénommé Shinrei en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Où est le problème?

Le jeune homme était bien étonné de la réaction d'Akira. D'ordinaire c'était un garçon tellement calme. Pourquoi perdait-il ainsi son sang-froid?

- C'est quoi cette tâche bleue au centre? lança le brun en pointant son doigt sur l'unique partie coloriée en bleu sur le dessin au milieu de toutes les zones rouges.

- C'est pourtant clair, fit Shinrei en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, c'est une partie du domaine qui n'appartient pas au roi. Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ça!

- Comment ça "une partie du domaine qui n'appartient pas au roi" ? s'étrangla Akira comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toute la Terre des Humanis appartient au roi, toute sans exception!

- Arrête de me brailler dessus comme ça! gémit Shinrei agacé. Tu voulais ton cadastre, tu l'as! Maintenant débrouille-toi! Mon boulot c'était d'établir un plan de la Terre des Humanis avec toutes les possessions du roi et je l'ai fait. Si le résultat ne te satisfait pas, ce n'est pas mon problème!

- C'est notre problème à tous imbécile! siffla Akira en tapant du poing sur la feuille qui se froissa sous le choc. Que va dire le roi quand il verra ça à ton avis? Ce petit point bleu qui gâche tout!! Il va entrer dans une colère noire et on va tous en subir les conséquences!! Et puis d'abord, ça correspond à quoi cette prétendue terre libre? C'est une île engloutie?

- C'est bien une île mais elle n'est pas engloutie, expliqua calmement Shinrei, et si elle n'appartient pas au roi c'est parce qu'elle est habitée par des indépendantistes qui vivent en autarcie et en dehors des lois de la Terre des Humanis.

- Comment? Une bande de rebelles refusent de se soumettre à nos lois?

- Oui, dit Shinrei avec un léger sourire comme si voir Akira s'énerver l'amusait beaucoup.

- Tu vas voir si ils vont jouer les indépendantistes longtemps! s'exclama Akira d'un ton déterminé. Je vais leur dire deux mots à ces crétins!

- Ces crétines plutôt, rectifia Shinrei dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Pardon? fit Akira interloqué.

- Cette île est entièrement occupée par des filles, murmura Shinrei patiemment, as-tu déjà entendu parler des Amazones?

Akira écarquilla les yeux et s'autorisa même à sourire comme si on lui racontait une histoire stupide.

- Les Amazones? répéta-t-il incrédule. Cette bande de donzelles délurées existe vraiment? Je pensais que c'était une histoire à dormir debout.

- Eh bien tu devrais prendre plus au sérieux les histoires à dormir debout mon vieux, conseilla Shinrei avec gravité, les Amazones sont une réalité. Leur reine Tokito ne veut rien négocier. Nous avons déjà envoyé des émissaires pour leur proposer de prendre part à la Terre des Humanis mais la seule réponse qu'elle nous a faite a été de nous renvoyer notre émissaire avec quatre flèches dans le coeur.

Shinrei grimaça et Akira observa son compère silencieusement avant de laisser échapper un petit ricanement.

- Dis moi mon vieil ami, serais-tu effrayé par une poignée de femelles hystériques? demanda-t-il d'un ton profondément sarcastique.

Shinrei fusilla le jeune homme des yeux puis soupira.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Akira une fois de plus! dit-il avec déception. Si je te parle si sérieusement, c'est qu'il ne faut pas t'en moquer. Les Amazones ne sont pas "une poignée de femelles hystériques" comme tu les appelles si finement. Ce sont de véritables guerrières et impitoyables. Crois moi mon vieux, il vaut mieux les laisser là où elles sont... quitte à avoir une tâche bleue au centre du plan!

- C'est ça ouais! fit Akira en fronçant les sourcils. Et après le général va nous casser la figure!

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Shinrei de sourire sournoisement.

- Alors tu te moques de moi parce que je crains une armée de furies mais toi le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Kyo te fait trembler mon petit Akira!

- Oh ça va, grommela celui-ci en rougissant légèrement.

Shinrei avait visé juste: le jeune brun craignait le général et il ne doutait pas qu'il ne supporterait pas d'apprendre qu'une armée composée uniquement de femmes leur résistait éhontément. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait sur la Terre des Humanis, même dans les coins les plus reculés du royaume, ils deviendraient la risée de tout le monde. Non ils n'avaient pas le choix: il fallait soumettre ces femmes à la loi des hommes quitte à devoir employer la force.

- Il va falloir prévenir Kyo, murmura lentement Akira sur le ton de la reflexion, Shinrei une nouvelle bataille s'ouvre à nous. L'île des Amazones sera rayée de la carte avant que le roi ne s'en aperçoive!!

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, fit remarquer Shinrei.

- C'est pour compenser ton pessimisme désespérant! rétorqua Akira en quittant la salle avec le cadastre pour aller rejoindre le général.

Shinrei le regarda partir en soupirant. Après des siècles de paix durement conquises par la violence, la Terre des Humanis allait à nouveau voir couler le sang... et celui de femmes en plus... quelle tristesse! Du moins c'était ce que les hommes s'imaginaient!

Beaucoup plus loin sur l'île des Amazones, un peuple composé exclusivement de filles vivait reclus dans la quiétude sans se douter encore de ce qui les attendait...

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre!! Je précise que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic donc merci à Nanamy pour son coup de main quant à moi, soyez indulgents c'est mon premier essai sur le fandom de SDK!! Bon je crois que c'est tout!! Donnez votre avis please!!**


	2. Des femmes pas comme les autres

**SDK ne nous appartient pas**

**-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-**

**Dans une belle prairie baignée par un soleil majestueux, un groupe d'individus mangent tranquillement sur une nappe blanche à certains endroits.**

**Yukimura prenant la parole après un bon repas: Bon nous pouvons continuer notre interview, n'est-ce pas les filles ?**

**Nanamy et Hinata Sky repues de babybels et autres gourmandises : Oui.**

**Yukimura sautant partout de joie : Magnifique ! Alors une question pour ce deuxième chapitre. Pourquoi ne suis- je pas encore apparu ?**

**Nanamy perplexe: Euh. . .**

**Hinata Sky reprenant la situation : Ne t'inquiète pas, chacun son tour ! Et puis merci aux reviews, ça nous fait chaud au cœur !**

**Yukimura souriant de toute ses belles dents : Je comprend le meilleur pour la fin ! Mais pourquoi Akira est apparu en premier ? D'habitude on voit toujours le héros de Sdk, le petit Kyo !**

**Kyo ne bronche pas mais promet que le Sanada paiera. Yuya rit discrètement **

**Nanamy avec un immense sourire que ne prévoit rien de bon : Il y a une explication logique et rationnelle à tout cela. Hinata Sky adore Akira et je la comprend il est gentil et trop mignon que demander de plus ? Elle craque complètement pour lui !**

**Hinata Sky qui rougit de plus belle : . . . .**

**Yukimura regardant niaisement Akira : Bon continuons, Alors mademoiselles qu'elle est votre type d'homme ?**

**Nanamy en riant : Pour Hinata Sky c'est Akira !**

**Akari qui prend part à la conversation : Wauhou ! Akira tu as une touche ! Hinata Sky si tu veux je peux te dire tout les secrets d'Akira.**

**Voyant que son intimité allait être dévoilée, Akira saute sur Akari voulant la faire taire avec un coup bien placé. Cette dernière s'aperçut des intentions de son ami et s'écarta. Akira avec tout cet élan ne put s'arrêter à temps et tomba sur Hinata Sky qui rougit de plus belle.**

**Nanamy qui pouffait joyeusement : Bon ami lecteur, nous reviendrons plus tard. Ils y à certaines personnes qui ont des choses très intéressantes à faire. **

**Tigre Rouge en pleurant de toutes ses forces : Nan ! Moi je veux connaître le style d'homme de Nanamy !**

**Nanamy avec des grosses gouttes sur la tête : Ami lecteur à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, plein !!. . . . . Hinata Sky lâche Akira il étouffe !!!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Des femmes pas comme les autres_

_!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!"oo"!_

A quelques lieux du château des Hommes, au delà des montagnes et des forêts, se trouvait une magnifique île, où seules les femmes pouvaient pénétrer.

D'après la légende, une femme rebelle du nom de Hinata la lumineuse y trouva refuge, après avoir était poursuivie cent jours et cent nuits par les hommes de son village. Elle fut finalement capturée et mise à mort pour ses idées dites « modernes ». En effet la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sœurs n'avaient point le droit à l'instruction et encore moins au maniement des armes.

Elle décida par la suite de créer un refuge pour ses sœurs maltraitées par leurs frères, leurs maris, leurs fils et leurs pères, elle le nomma **Akujo.**

Au début la cité ne ressemblait en rien à une ville prospère mais grâce au courage, à la détermination et à la force des femmes, elle finit par s'agrandir et devenir une des villes économiquement et militairement les plus importantes.

Des nouvelles habitantes venaient de chaque coin et recoin de la Terre des Humanis pour trouver refuge.

Au début les hommes ne donnaient aucune importance pour cette ville étrangement peuplée, _mais cela finit hélas par changer._

* * *

-Reine Tokito, de nouveaux émissaires vous demande, ils ont un message pour vous, ô ma reine. Dit une douce et tendre voix. 

-Soit ! Fais les entrer ! Répondit sombrement la belle reine de cette île paradisiaque.

La jeune servante obtempéra et quitta la pièce, passant une immense porte ornée de jade. Elle revint par la suite accompagnée de deux hommes.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de deux émissaires du Roi ? Demanda ironiquement Tokito aux deux hommes qui se tenaient fièrement devant elle.

« Quelle belle femme » Pensait l'un d'eux tout en la détaillant discrètement sur son trône. Des longs cheveux couleur de blé des yeux magnifiques couleur de l'océan. A elle seule, elle incarnait l'image de cette île si redoutée par ses compagnons. Jolie mais en même temps si dangereuse, voilà l'effet que produisit la jeune femme à la couleur d'ébène.

-Femme Tokito, je vous prierai de respecter mon roi, souverain de tous les souverains sur cette terre, et d'enfin vous plier à son commandement et de nous verser des taxes. Sinon dans moins d'un an, l'armée s'abattra sur vous, telle la peste. Rétorqua calmement l'un des soldats.

- L'armée ! Vous, vous rendez compte ? Vous ! Etres si faible et insignifiant, notre bon roi vous l'envoie comme si vous étiez nos égaux ! C'est une belle connerie je trouve ! Siffla d'un ton sec le second homme qui pour seule réponse trouva sa tête à ses pieds tranchée par le magnifique sabre de Tokito.

Elle était vive et aussi rapide que l'éclair, car même un des soldats de l'armée la puissante du monde faillit face à une donzelle, aussi belle et redoutable qu'elle soit.

- Donne ton aigle je vais lui envoyer le message moi-même ! Dit d'une voix calme la reine.

L'homme recula de peur voyant son collègue sans tête et baigner dans son propre sang.

Doucement et le plus sereinement possible il donna l'aigle messager à une des nombreuses servantes de la cruelle et magnifique reine.

Prenant peur, la voyant qui s'approchait de lui, il s'enfuit. Mais il était trop faible et regretta d'avoir évité tant de fois les entraînements avec son supérieur Akira. Il tomba d'un coup sec, son cœur étant transpercé par une lame, celle de la reine.

- Que l'on nettoie ça ! S'écria vivement la souveraine qui observa longuement les deux corps inanimé. Et que l'on envoie les deux têtes coupé au roi, je suis sûr, il sera ravit de ma réponse. Continua la jeune femme qui fut interrompue par une voix familière.

- Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec eux ? Les tuer ne t'apportera rien du tout, ô ma reine !

-Peut-être mais ça défoule. Aurais-tu oublié ma chère Okuni ? La vie au delà de nos frontières ? Articula la reine qui ne se retourna pas pour apercevoir l'un de ses sujets.

- Si je le sais, ma reine, mieux que quiconque, car je pars sur la terre des hommes chaque mois pour collecter des informations qui te sont très précieuses ! disait Okuni dite la renarde.

- Okuni, rassemble les généraux, la guerre ne va pas tarder à commencer ! Et il nous faut les meilleures guerrières pour la bataille. ordonna la souveraine qui s'asseyait tranquillement sur son trône richement décoré.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit doucement la renarde avant de partir.

- Ô très chers ancêtres, s'il vous plait, vos filles ont besoin de vous ! Protégez nous du fléau, protégez nous des hommes ! Soupirait la jeune reine qui s'inquiétait du sort de son peuple. Même si pendant des générations elles avaient appris l'art de la guerre elles n'en restaient pas moins des femmes, détestant la vue du sang. Mais quand il faut protéger les siens alors même une douce et gentille femme peut se transformer en une vraie furie, un démon.

* * *

- Yuya !! YUYA !!! Hurlait une vielle femme qui se demandait où cette petite traînait encore. 

Quelques lieux plus loin, une jeune femme de 16 ans à la peau légèrement dorée s'entraînait au sabre sur un mannequin très usé. Elle donna de nombreux coup sur l'homme de paille toujours dans les zones mortelles, le cœur, les poumons. .. .etc. Lorsqu'elle abaissait son sabre, ses cheveux blonds tournoyaient comme si sa chevelure voulait aider la jeune femme à abattre l'ennemi imaginaire.

L'apprentie guerrière semblait s'entraîner depuis l'aube d'où des vêtements sales, mélange de sa transpiration et de la poussière. Pour ses entraînements solitaires elle ne portait qu'un simple Kimono noir dont le tissu, à force d'être usé s'était arrêté pour laisser entrevoir de belles jambes musclées.

- Yuya !! Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais, viens manger ! Une guerrière ne peut pas se battre le ventre vide, s'énerva la vieille femme qui se retourna pour rejoindre sa petite maison suivie de près par sa petite fille.

- Grand-mère, la guerre approche je dois me préparer ! Rétorqua vivement la fillette.

- Mais oui mon cœur, mais en attendant viens manger ! S'amusait la grand-mère.

Yuya regardait attentivement sa belle grand-mère ancienne guerrière qui pourfenda des centaines d'hommes. Malgré son âge elle gardait tout de la jeune guerrière qu'elle fut, de longs cheveux argentés ondulaient le long de son magnifique kimono de couleur bleu horizon. Elle s'était promis après la mort de sa mère qu'elle deviendrait aussi forte que son aïeule.

Ainsi dès l'âge de cinq ans elle avait commencé avec l'aide de la grand-mère, son entraînement au sabre et au maniement d'arme à feu. Même si l'enfant était douée avec un sabre, c'était un vrai génie quand il était question d'arme à feu.

Yuya abandonna très vite cet art pour se concentrer seulement à celui des sabres voulant faire comme sa grand-mère.

« Ma chère enfant, si tu veux combattre comme je le faisait à ton âge, n'oublie pas d'emporter toujours avec toi un pistolet, garde le ! Il te sera un bon allié ! Promet le moi ! » Avait dit la vieille, quelques mois auparavant.

_Mais Yuya sera-t-elle prête pour livrer bataille ?_

* * *

Sur la Terre d'Humanis, dans une taverne, un samurai buvait tranquillement son saké, lorsque qu'un homme l'interpela. 

- Bonsoir mon petit Kyo ! Roohh tu bois tout seul ? C'est trop triste je me joins à toi ! Pouffa un bel homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui portait un magnifique kimono.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à boire plus que raison, quand l'homme au magnifique kimono devint sérieux.

- Kyo, tu sais ce qu'Akira m'a dit ? murmura-t-il en articulant chaque mot pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon.

Kyo le regarda sans pour autant changer l'expression de son visage : sans aucune émotion

- La reine Tokito a déclaré la guerre en renvoyant la tête de deux émissaires du roi Murmura le bel homme.

« . . . »

-Je te laisse, je vais voir l'une de mes nombreuses maîtresses. J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser Kyo aux yeux de démon. S'éloigna le compère de beuverie de Kyo tout content de l'effet qu'il faisait, car même si Kyo ne disait rien, on pouvait sentir son excitation.


	3. La sélection

**SDK ne nous appartient pas!**

**°-"-°-"-°-"-°-"-°-"-°**

**_Dans un Onsen._ **

**Yukimura : Encore vous ? Bonjour cher lecteur, comment allez-vous ? Moi je me porte comme un charme et je. . **

**Okuni en maillot de bain : Abrège, tu parle trop ! Et pourquoi avoir choisit un Onsen comme lieu d'interview ?**

**Yukimura tout souriant : c'est évident voyons ! Je peux voir les douces et belles formes des belles demoiselles que voici !**

**Nanamy qui plongea dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles : Pervers !**

**Hinata Sky rougit en regardant Akira du coin de l'œil : . . . . .**

**Yuya qui s'énerve : Pourquoi on est tous en maillot de bain, sauf toi ?**

**Yukimura en s'élançant vers Nanamy qui ne bronche pas : Pour mieux être en contact des demoiselles, pardi !**

**Nanamy voit se beau dragueur s'élancer vers elle rapidement mais ne bouge pas d'un fil, on ne sais pas si elle a peur ou envie de se faire attraper par un homme si beau. Mais Yuya réagit et le frappe de toute ses forces le samurai en criant un grand : Abrutis !**

**Yuya poing lever vers le ciel : Je vais prendre les choses en main ! Moi Yuya Shiina je vais prendre le déroulement de cette interview qui d'ailleurs n'a pas beaucoup avancé.**

**Hinata Sky toujours en regardant Akira discrètement : Tu crois franchement que les lecteurs s'intéressent à nous ?**

**Yuya très convaincu par ses propos : Oui ! N'est-ce pas Nanamy ? **

**Nanamy en regardant Luciole qui semblait ne pas entendre ce que lui dit la blonde : Pourquoi ne viens tu pas ?**

**Luciole : Je n'aime pas l'eau**

**Nanamy : Et tu te laves comment ?**

**Luciole : . . . .**

**Yuya qui hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales : Les filles un peu d'attention, merci !**

**Nanamy qui soupire : Laisse tomber Hinata Sky, Akira porte un maillot de bain, pas la peine d'essayer de voir s'il à une gross. . .**

**Hinata Sky sur Nanamy : Ne commence pas, je suis gentille mais si on me cherche on me trouve !**

**Les autres hommes regardent avec un grand plaisir les deux femmes peu vétues se débattrent dans une eau très clair.**

**Yuya qui soupire de plus belle : Je comprends maintenant le problème de Yukimura**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_ _La sélection_

_°0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0°_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Yuya s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger tant ses courbatures l'ankylosaient. Elle avait encore trop forcé en s'entraînant la veille ! Sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel s'étalait un petit-déjeuner léger. Elle sourit en voyant sa petite fille grimacer atrocement tout en se redressant comme si le moindre mouvement lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

« Et voilà je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'entraîner plus de quatre heures d'affilée hier soir ! s'esclaffa la vieille dame d'un ton amusé. Tu es encore jeune et ton corps n'est pas habitué à subir un tel traitement. N'oublie pas ceci ma petite : tu dois faire les choses à ton rythme ! N'essaie pas d'être la meilleure tout de suite. Donne-toi le temps de progresser sinon tu ne réussiras qu'à t'épuiser plus vite que les autres et une guerrière a le devoir d'être la plus endurante possible !

« Mais Oba-san ! protesta Yuya en ronchonnant. Je suis dans la fleur de la jeunesse !! Si je n'en profite pas maintenant après il sera trop tard…

« Ne sois pas si pressée ma petite ! conseilla sagement sa grand-mère. Rien ne sert de se presser, il suffit juste de partir à point… pour ne pas être en retard !

« En retard ? releva Yuya saisie d'une pensée soudaine. Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle se leva plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait du et marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la clepsydre à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison, elle semblait scandalisée.

« Oh non Oba-san je suis en retard !! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante en engloutissant son petit-déjeuner à vive allure. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me réveiller ? Je vais avoir l'air de quoi si je suis la dernière à me présenter à l'examen de sélection ?

« Ne panique pas comme ça ma petite ! soupira Oba-san. Il fallait bien que tu me laisses le temps de te préparer ceci !

Elle lui tendit un gobelet en terre cuite contenant une décoction d'une couleur peu ragoûtante. Yuya le prit et fronça le nez à cause de la mauvaise odeur qui s'en dégageait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grimaça-t-elle.

« Une potion à base d'herbe qui te rendra toute ta vitalité pour passer tes épreuves, répondit la vieille femme d'une voix douce.

Yuya eut un grand sourire et vida son gobelet d'un trait. La potion avait un arrière goût de réglisse grillé mais elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air naturel. Après quoi la jeune fille alla chercher son sabre, embrassa sa grand-mère et quitta son domicile d'un pas vif. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait remise mais une douce chaleur se répondait dans tout son corps guérissant petit à petit ses courbatures. _Je serai en forme pour l'examen, _pensa-t-elle confiante. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait au contraire gagner en excitation ; elle allait enfin faire ses preuves et vérifier si elle avait eu raison de s'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'arène où étaient convoquées toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, Yuya réalisa qu'elle faisait partie des dernières à arriver et espéra que son léger retard passât inaperçu. L'avantage était qu'à présent elle ne sentait plus du tout ses douleurs, elle se plaça dans les rangs en sautillant de joie et frémissant d'excitation. L'adolescente à sa droite pinça les lèvres agacée par son comportement mais celle à sa gauche eut un sourire plutôt amusé. 

« Yuya ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux et d'une voix aimable. Tu as l'air motivée !

« C'est la première fois que je suis mise à l'épreuve, je ne tiens pas en place ! avoua la petite blonde en rougissant légèrement.

« Je te comprends, murmura sa comparse, moi ça me fait un peu peur ! Ma grande sœur m'a dit que notre examen serait un combat à mort entre nous et que seules les survivantes seraient sélectionnées pour participer à la cérémonie.

« La cérémonie de quoi ? s'enquit Yuya les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, admit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, mais c'est important !

Yuya baissa la tête l'air soudain songeuse. Elle n'avait rien contre affronter ses sœurs pour un examen mais les tuer… il fallait espérer que la sœur de cette jeune fille eût fait là une mauvaise farce. Par ailleurs cette histoire de cérémonie la préoccupait : sa grand-mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle crispa sa main contre le fourreau de son sabre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et réalisa que la plupart de ses camarades portaient des armes très différentes : des lames en tout genre allant du poignard à la masamune en passant par des katanas en tout genre. D'autres possédaient des nunchakus, des saïs et Yuya vit même une fille baraquée traînant derrière elle un énorme fléau qu'elle n'aurait même pas réussi à soulever de terre. A ce spectacle, la jeune file se sentit moins sûre d'elle mais tenta de ne pas le montrer et se retourna vers sa sympathique camarade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ? questionna-t-elle.

« Ben… les consignes, répondit son amie comme si c'était une évidence, la haute autorité va nous dire ce que nous allons devoir faire !

« Quoi ? fit Yuya incrédule. Tu veux dire que nous allons voir la Reine en personne ?

« Euh…, balbutia l'autre fille un peu penaude, je ne sais pas…

Les deux filles eurent très vite leur réponse : une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène s'avança dans l'arène amenant un silence de mort. Elle darda ses yeux sur les jeunes filles qui se mirent docilement en rang dans un indescriptible brouhaha. Lorsque les adolescentes se furent calmées et bien positionnées, la jeune femme les inspecta de ses yeux perçants des pieds à la tête. Yuya remarqua d'emblée qu'elle n'avait pas l'air méchante mais ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée lorsque la brune passa devant elle en la regardant à peine. Une fois qu'elle eût fini son tour d'horizon, la femme se plaça face à la rangée de jeunes filles et s'éclaircit la gorge et lança :

« Bienvenue à vous mesdemoiselles !

« Bonjour Mahiro ! répondirent la majeure partie des filles rassemblées.

« Mahiro, chuchota Yuya à l'oreille de sa voisine, c'est une proche de la Reine, non ?

« Ouais, marmonna celle-ci un peu déçue, mais ce n'est pas la reine justement.

La jeune femme brune observa les élèves à tour de rôles puis esquissa un doux sourire.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit-elle d'une voix gaie qui mit aussitôt les adolescentes en confiance, pourquoi la reine Tokito n'est-elle pas parmi nous ? Je suis désolée mais seules les braves qui réussiront à passer l'épreuve de sélection auront le privilège de la rencontrer en chair et en os.

Un murmure parcourut la foule de jeunes filles. Mahiro avait parlé « d'épreuves », cela signifiait que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Elle fit une nouvelle pause pour s'autoriser un second sourire et observer une fois de plus la réaction des filles. Leur motivation la fit éclater de rire.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. J'imagine que vous êtes toutes impatientes de commencer l'épreuve. Les consignes sont très simples : vous allez rester dans l'arène et vous affronter chacune l'une contre l'autre.

Un frisson de terreur s'empara du corps de la petite blonde. Sa camarade avait-elle dit vrai ? Allait-elle devoir assassiner des sœurs pour prouver qu'elle était digne d'être une véritable guerrière ? C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire à cela ! Sa grand-mère l'aurait prévenue s'il en avait été ainsi. Fort heureusement les explications de Mahiro ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

« Quoiqu'on vous ait raconté, voici la règle d'or : vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte tuer vos adversaires ! poursuivit-elle gravement. Les armes sont tolérées. Vous pouvez les blesser mais en aucun cas leur ôter la vie. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes toutes sœurs et qu'il s'agit juste par cet examen d'évaluer votre niveau. Les dix dernières encore debout seront choisies pour participer aux épreuves suivantes.

Les adolescentes restèrent alors bouche bée : dix filles seulement seraient sélectionnées !! Tout en étant soulagée de ne pas être obligée de tuer ses adversaires, Yuya coula un regard vers ses adversaires : il y en avait une cinquantaine ! L'affrontement s'annonçait musclé. _Je n'ai pas peur, _se dit-elle avec détermination, _je vaincrai !_

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, Mahiro tourna les talons et partit s'installer dans les gradins pour pouvoir évaluer les jeunes combattantes bien à l'abri. Yuya adressa un petit sourire encourageant à son aimable voisine qui était désormais sa rivale. Les filles brisèrent les rangs et se mirent en cercle pour toutes se toiser impitoyablement. Yuya prit une profonde inspiration et dégaina son sabre.

Mahiro agita un foulard de couleur bleue électrique pour donner le signal de départ et instantanément quelques filles se ruèrent sur leurs adversaires les plus proches. Yuya leva son sabre et se lança dans la bataille en poussant un cri de sauvage. Ce fut là un désordre monumental ! Les jeunes filles se battaient sans la moindre technique dans un nuage de poussière et de sable et frappant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Yuya recevait des dizaines de coups de la part de ses ennemies : elle avait déjà écopé d'un coude dans le visage ainsi que de nombreux pieds dans le ventre et s'était même fait érafler par l'épée courte d'une grande fille aux cheveux roux en bataille.

Bientôt cependant il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine de candidates en lice ; en effet la fille à la carrure d'athlète avait écarté à elle seule une dizaine d'assaillantes avec son énorme fléau qui faisaient d'immenses cercles plus menaçants qu'une boule de démolition. Yuya déglutit avec difficulté en la voyant approcher vers elle, son arme levée et recula prudemment en levant lentement son katana. Elle se sentit tout à coup ridiculement petite face à une telle armoire à glace, elle qui était si frêle. On aurait dit un David contre Goliath en version féminine.La fille envoya la boule hérissée de pics vers Yuya qui fit un bond de côté pour l'esquiver. Le projectile finit sa course sur trois filles qui s'écrasèrent au sol comme des quilles sans plus se relever. Yuya vit que son ennemie s'apprêtait à soulever à nouveau son arme et en profita : elle la contourna en essayant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dus à la crainte de se faire empaler par le fléau. Allez une amazone n'a peur de rien !! se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Je suis sûre que Maman et Oba-san n'auraient même pas peur à ma place, je ne peux pas me permettre de les décevoir. Yuya fonça sur elle, sabre levé et sauta sur son ennemie.

Cette dernière était si grande que Yuya ne parvint même pas à la faire reculer d'un millimètre et tomba en arrière lâchant son sabre. Oh non c'est pas vrai ! songea-t-elle sans réussir à se relever tellement son sort la consternait. Me voilà désarmée maintenant ! C'est le bouquet ! Pour combler le tout, elle vit la boule à pics s'élever dans les airs et fondre sur elle dangereusement. Cette fois c'est la fin, pensa funestement Yuya, je ne pourrais jamais survivre si je passe là-dessous ! Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de mourir !! Elle eut tout à coup la vision de sa grand-mère et se sentit emplie d'une nouvelle dose de courage. Oui Oba-san n'accepterait jamais que sa petite fille se laisse vaincre sans lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui restât plus un seul souffle de vie. Elle roula sur le côté et esquiva le projectile au dernier moment avant de ramper le plus vite possible vers son arme. Elle parvint à s'en saisir et courut à nouveau vers son adversaire, le katana levé. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle, Yuya abattit sa lame visant le visage et son ennemie s'étala au sol, lâchant le fléau.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune amie de Yuya se montrait plutôt douée et, armée de ses saïs, elle avait mis au tapis quatre de ses adversaires. La jolie blonde redoutait de devoir finir par se battre contre elle. Fort heureusement lorsque la fille aux saïs se tourna vers la blonde, Mahiro se leva tout à coup et leva la main pour faire signe aux filles de s'immobiliser en lançant.

« Voilà c'est terminé ! Vous êtes une douzaine, c'est suffisant ! L'examen est terminé ! Toutes celles qui sont encore debout peuvent rentrer se préparer chez elles ! Vous êtes conviées à la cérémonie de ce soir. Soyez présentables ! Vous y rencontrerez la reine Tokito ! Elle vous expliquera tout ce que vous aurez à savoir pour la suite. Félicitations aux heureuses gagnantes !

Yuya, essoufflée, regarda autour d'elle et vit que très peu de filles tenaient encore sur leurs jambes et toutes semblaient à bout de force comme elle. Aussitôt elle se sentit nauséeuse à la vue de tous ces corps encore en vie mais parfois affreusement mutilés. Elle n'avait jamais eu à affronter l'horreur d'un vrai combat et tout ce sang manqua de la faire tourner de l'œil. _C'est tellement barbare, _pensa-t-elle, _sommes-nous vraiment obligées de faire ça ? _Son regard s'attarda sur la fille musclée à qui elle avait asséné un violent coup d'épée qui lui avait profondément entaillé le visage. La jeune fille sentit sa gorge s'assécher à cette vue. C'était elle qui l'avait défigurée et probablement à vie ; à cette pensée, Yuya eut presque en vie de pleurer mais voulant se montrer forte, elle quitta l'arène d'un pas titubant et regagna sa maison en chancelant. Elle était épuisée et plutôt mal en point mais une immense paix intérieure l'envahissait : elle avait réussi l'épreuve ! _Et elle allait rencontrer la Reine ! Enfin !!!_


	4. Un problème pour les hommes

_On ne possède pas SDK_

**Dans un parc d'attraction, près d'un marchand de barbe à papa**

**Yuya : Bonjour ! Nous revoilà encore une fois pour tenter de connaître un peu de la vie des auteurs ! Bon vous êtes tous là ?!**

**Nanamy en s'adressant à Sasuke : Tiens goûte ! C'est de la barbe à papa ! C'est bon ! Tiens !**

**Sasuke jouant avec son biboquet : M'en fiche ! Garde la ta barde à papa !**

**Nanamy qui soupire : Pfff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant ! Ca en fera plus pour moi !**

**Enora Nin d'une voix mielleuse: Akira ! Tu veux partager une pomme d'amour avec moi ?**

**Akira perplexe : Euh. . .**

**Yukimura sautant tout content : Je veux faire un tour de manège !**

**Yuya : Après ! Je veux juste poser des questions ! A Nanamy et à Enora Nin!**

**Juste à coté du groupe Bonten et Tigre Rouge s'amusent à taper un Clown pour mesurer leur force.**

**Tigre Rouge : C'est moi le plus fort ! Regarde !**

**Il recule pour s'élancer vers la machine mais il est devancé par le gros poing de Bonten qui met toute sa force sur la tête de ce pauvre clown (mais il est là pour ça !).**

**Tigre Rouge qui hurle de rage : Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? C'est moi qui devait prouver à Yuya que j'étais fort, cool et. . .**

**Bonten : Laisse tomber, elle ne voudra jamais de toi !**

**Nanamyqui tente d'intervenir la bouche pleine de barbe à papa : Hey les mecs ! Je crois qu'un monsieur veut vous parler !**

**Bonten et Tigre Rouge se retourne voyant un homme furax qui hurle : Ma machine ! Bande de Vaurien !!!**

**En effet la force de Bonten a eu raison de la machine : Elle est en miettes. L'homme furieux demande à être remboursé et prend un fusil à pompe pour être sûr de faire pression sur nos amis ! **

**Enora Nin qui commence à courir : Vite on se casse ! **

**Yuya qui suit Enora Nin ****: Avec vos conneries j'ai pas pu poser une seule question ! Bande d'abrutis !**

**L'homme avec le fusil : Remboursé !**

**Bonten qui prend sur son épaule une Nanamy qui veut d'abord finir sa barbe à papa avant de courir : Ouais ça va, arrête de gueuler !**

**Nanamy dans les bras de Bonten en larme voyant sa barbe à papa à terre : Ma barbe à papa ! Ouin !**

**Enora Nin qui court près d'Akira avec une pomme d'amour dans la main à moitié mangé avec deux morsures différentes de chaque coté : Bon cher lecteur je vous prie de nous excuser mais l'interview sera pour plus tard ! Review please !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**_Ooo"Ooo"Ooo"Ooo"Ooo"Ooo"_**

Dans une base militaire, loin d'une grande ville bruyante, capitale du royaume du Roi Rouge, **Wakuni**

-Vite ! Apporté des sceaux d'eau !! Dépêchez vous sinon l'écurie va entièrement brûler ! Criait un homme en courant dans tout les sens dépassés par les événements.

Une base militaire dans tous les pays comporte obligatoirement une écurie, car la cavalerie est une force contre l'infanterie grâce à sa mobilité et sa rapidité au combat. Une armée sans cavalerie qui part en guerre, à un énorme désavantage face aux ennemis munit eux de montures.

Tous les soldats s'activèrent pour éteindre le feu, tous ? Non sauf trois.

En effet un grand homme regardait tranquillement la scène amusait en buvant du Saké. Il avait une carrure très imposante, il était grand avec des puissants muscles et de longs cheveux. Il portait un Bandeau pour cacher son œil mort, preuve qu'il était un grand guerrier qui avait participé à de nombreuses batailles. Malgré tout se remue ménage, la panique des chevaux et les cris des soldats il semblait s'amuser. Son compagnon par contre semblait désabuser par ce spectacle et ne cessait de soupirer. Il était très bel homme avec son magnifique visage, ses traits fins ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur, tel est la description que l'on pouvait faire de lui s'il ne grimaçait pas en hurlant à son petit frère de venir ici et de laisser cette chenille. Ce petit frère était un garçon d'apparence un peu simplet mais extrêmement sensible aux choses, il n'aime que deux choses dans la vie, le feu et les insectes sinon rien en l'intéresse pas même les femmes alors qu'il a du succès auprès d'elle grâce a sa belle tignasse blond et ses beaux yeux bleu-vert.

Malgré tout le boucan, le vacarme que faisait les hommes et les animaux, Bonten tel est le nom du colosse demanda avec amusement qu'est ce qui pourrait amène un Sanada dans une caserne militaire sans alcool et sans femme.

-Roh ! Tu es si méchant avec moi Bonten ! Rétorqua l'homme amusait par la question de son compagnon d'arme. Mais qu'est ce chantier ? Dit l'homme qui se nommait Yukimura Sanada chef d'un escadron de ninja une de plus puissante du roi rouge, il portait un magnifique Kimono, de couleur vif montrant son excentricité.

-Tu parles de l'écurie en flamme ? C'est signé Luciole. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Dit d'une voix sombre l'homme énervait qui regardait en soupirant son petit frère.

-Shinrei toujours aussi patient avec Luciole Pouffait le Sanada suivit de près par le colosse.

-Ne commence pas à m'agacer ! Articulait lentement Shinrei qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience

Le Sanada esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Luciole qui regardait avec un air béat son œuvre.

-Mon petit Luciole pourquoi as-tu brûler les écuries ? Demandait calmement le guerrier.

- Un scarabée est entré dedans. . Rétorqua simplement Luciole

-Un scarabée ? Est-ce une raison pour brûler les bâtiments militaires ? Sollicitait perplexe le Sanada

-Je voulais le retrouver . . . Et sans l'écurie c'est plus facile soufflait le blond en regardant sans expression l'écurie en flamme.

-Mais tu sais que si tu brûles l'écurie ton scarabée brûlera aussi ! Pouffait le guerrier brun.

-.. . Ah. . . Murmurait Luciole avant de retourner jouer avec son nouveau compagnon, un escargot.

-Sacré Luciole ! Il me fera toujours rire !! S'esclaffait le Sanada sous le regard assassin de Shinrei.

-Dit Yukimura pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne viens pas souvent nous voir, alors je suis un peu intrigué. Questionna doucement Bonten

-Oui, c'est vrai j'allais oublier . . . ahaha. . .Hier je suis allez voir Kyo pour lui prévenir, que la guerre va commencer. Et bien sûr il est ravit, même si je trouve que c'est du gâchis de tuer des femmes, je les préfère dans mon lit, leur vrai place. Expliquait Yukimura qui avait réussit à capter l'intention des deux hommes.

-Ce battre contre des femmes ? Demandait perplexe le mastodonte.

-Toujours un train de retard celui là ! Laisse moi t'expliquer toute l'affaire ! S'énervait le Sanada

-Je comprends, mais je me demande si ces femmes sont vraiment différentes des notre Cogitait Bonten perplexe

-Moi je les imagine à la peau bronzé, blonde avec un beau sourire et des formes très avantageux ! Dit Tigre Rouge en bavant d'extase

Les trois guerrières se retournèrent pour apercevoir un jeune garçon avec un bandana rouge et une immense lance, tenant ses mains sur son visage comme pour masquer le rouge vif qu'avait pris ses joues en pensant à ses femmes guerrières.

-Tiens ? Depuis quand tu es là ? Sursautait Shinrei en voyant le filet de bave trop près de lui à son goût.

-Le feu est éteint alors je suis venu vous rejoindre !!! Hurlait à plein poumon Tigre Rouge

-J'espère au moins qu'elles soient fortes, parce que nous faire bouger pour des donzelles en colère, je préfère rester chez moi ! Ce ne sont qu'une poignée de femelles hystériques je veux pas y aller pour si peux ! Grogner Bonten

- Bonten à peur des femmes Intervint Luciole qui à cette remarque fit éclater de rire tous les hommes aux alentours ! Sauf Bonten furieux s'élança sur Luciole pour le frapper et un combat commença.

- Dis Yukimura, comment l'a pris le général. . Je veux dire ils aiment se battre mais contre des femmes, je crains le pire ! Dit Shinrei en regardant attentivement Yukimura

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je lui ai dit !! Pouffait le Sanada

-Yukimura ! Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? Questionnait le blond avec une certaine peur au ventre

- La reine Tokito a déclaré la guerre en renvoyant la tête de deux émissaires du roi Murmura Répétait-il comme un enfant qui récitait sa leçon.

-Et ? Continuait perplexe le guerrier

-Bah ! C'est tout ! S'esclaffait Yukimura

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que la reine Tokito gouvernait un pays exclusivement féminin ? S'interrogeait Shinrei qui manquait de faire une syncope.

-Bah non ! J'aurais du ? Pouffait Yukimura sachant très bien se qu'il avait fait.

En effet Kyo ne supporter que les femmes qui étaient uniquement dans son lit et encore. Alors se battre contre « ses êtres inférieurs » comme il le disait souvent, le rentrerai dans une immense colère et or c'était son lieutenant Akira qui devait lui expliquer les détailles de la prochaine guerre.

Soudain Shinrei eu de la peine pour Akira car Yukimura s'était moquer du démon en oubliant de l'informer de se détaille capitale et c'est Akira qui devra en subir les conséquences.

-Le pauvre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Interrogeait le blond qui était passablement énervé.

-Oui ! Était la seule réponse que lui avait donné le ninja avant de repartir en riant comme un fou.

-J'aimerai pas être à la place d'Akira conversait soudainement Tigre Rouge.

-Oui tu as raison il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure Murmurait Shinrei

* * *

Dans une salle mal éclairée se trouve un homme fumant tranquillement sa pipe avec à ses pieds les cadavres de plusieurs bouteilles vide d'alcool fort. 

Soudain un homme rentra respectueusement dans cette salle lugubre en effet, la pénombre rendant l'atmosphère sombre et intenable pour n'importe quel homme, sauf lui : Kyo, le démon aux yeux rouges.

L'homme qui troubla la paix du démon n'était qu'autre qu'Akira qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

- Kyo. . . Je suis venu pour vous informer de certaines choses concernant la guerre bégaya le jeune homme.

-Yukimura m'a déjà tout raconté, sur cette reine et ces soldats. Maintenant laisse moi ! S'énerva le général.

-Certes oui, mais je crains que Yukimura est oublié certain détail concernant l'ennemi Couina le blond qui avait l'air désemparé face à l'annonce qu'il allait faire : il allait tout simplement signer son arrête de mort.

-Je t'écoute ! Abois simplement le démon aux yeux rouges.

-Oui. . . La reine Tokito gouverne un pays exclusivement féminin, donc nous allons devoir combattre des femmes.

Le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, une petite brise agréable nous amène la bonne odeur de pâtisserie des environs. Les passants se promenaient tranquillement en cette magnifique journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendit comme un grondement de tonnerre mais qui venait de la ruelle d'à côté. Les premiers curieux arrivaient sur place, furent surpris d'apercevoir dans les décombres d'un modeste bâtiment deux hommes, l'un inconscient aux pieds de l'autre qui hurlait à pleins poumons

-Yukimura je vais te tuer !

* * *

Dans un Onsen, dans la partie des hommes un chef d'un escadron de ninja discute tranquillement avec ses hommes. 

-Atchoum ! Mince je crois que j'ai pris froid ! Ce plaignait le chef.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Seigneur Yukimura je vais vous trouver de quoi vous soigner ! s'écria un des ninjas tout content de pouvoir servir son maître.

* * *

_Une question, vous aimez nos "avant-texte" ? Juste pour savoir XD_


End file.
